<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>through the wind by Kuroeia (Empatheia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299266">through the wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia'>Kuroeia (Empatheia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loveless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Holding on by a thread.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agatsuma Soubi/Aoyagi Ritsuka</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>through the wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old fic cross-posted from FFN.</p><p>Requested by forthrightly on Livejournal, drabble post 2009/09/28.</p><p>Prompt: restraint</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are good days, sometimes.</p><p>But there are also days like this, when Soubi feels as if he ought to tie himself to the sky to stop gravity from breaking him against the ground, when reaching out and touching what he shouldn't seems like the only possible thing to do, when his restraint falters and his eyes go dark.</p><p>On those days, the only chains strong enough to hold him up are words from Ritsuka's mouth: words telling him to fight, or to stop, or to do anything at all other than letting go. Words to direct him away and ever upwards.</p><p>His greatest fear and greatest hope is that someday, he will catch Ritsuka completely speechless, and they'll both fall through the wind together.</p><p>X</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>